The Gallant Jiraiya and the Jinchuuriki Lover (KushinaXJiraiya) lemon
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: Lemon Namikaze, Minato has a bedroom secret that only his fiancée Kushina knows... Until Kushina discloses his secret to Jiraiya in a sexual escapade. 'The yellow flash isn't just regrading his ninjutsu skills'
1. Setting the scene

**Notes;**

 **This is one of my first requested stories. So, I hope everyone enjoys it! I plan on putting a second chapter up sooner or later.**

 **Sexually based contact is all over this one.**

* * *

It was a rainy evening, the yellow and red-haired couple laid in bed together.

Minato kissed Kushina with pas

sion. The couple slowly removed one article of clothing at a time. The spiky yellow-haired man softly placed kisses on his Finacee

Minato placed himself over his Jinchuuriki girlfriend. His tongue flicked over her nipples causing them to harden immediately.

Minato's cock sprang to life. Kushina licked her fingers, rubbing herself to provide an alternative source of lube.

Minato slide himself into Kushina with ease.

Kushina began massaging her clit in circular motions, Minato started breathing heavy. His hands clutching the sheets tightly.

' _He can't finish already...'_ Kushina sighed, moving her hand from herself.

Minato's body shook over Kushina's as he climaxed. Mianto exhaled loudly.

"You're so amazing," Minato smiled rolling over to his back.

"So are you." She faked a smile.

"Goodnight." Minato turned the light off.

Kushina laid awake in disbelief of how terrible he was at sex.

' _How could such a skilled, and handsome ninja like himself be so terrible at sex... It just doesn't add up. Three thrusts in and he's ready to bust...'_ Kushina rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"Kushina." Minato smiled, as he placed kisses on Kushina's neck, bringing her out of sleep.

"You have to leave on a mission." Kushina pushed Minato away from her body.

"I hate when you're right. When I get home." Minato stood up, winking at Kushina.

"I love you." Kushina smiled.

"I love you too." Minato smiled, and he was gone in a flash. With the house finally to herself, Kushina had a plan.

 _'I don't think I can take it anymore... I need to find Master Jiraiya... He's the only person who is perverted_ enough _to help..._ ' Kushina stood, getting dressed. Topping her shirt was her flak jacket.

She set out for the town looking for the man. The village had quite a lot of travelers today. Being that the war had subsided and it being almost mid summer. Kushina walked for almost an hour looking for him, but no luck... Her walk lead her to her final stop, the hot springs.

' _Why didn't I think of this place before?'_ Kushina smirked, entering the bath house.

The Uzumaki sensor placed her hand on the ground, looking for the famed 'Toad Sage' chakra.

 _'What a pervert.._ ' Kushina stood with a rather spoil look resting on her face. The younger girl working the register seemed almost frightened by Kushina. Kushina quickly smiled and waved to the girl. quickly passing by to the women's changing room. The walls were lined with wooden paneling.

"Jiraiya. I need to speak with you." Kushina looked around to examine the atmosphere, 6 half naked women standing around her. Silence swept over all the unaware women in the room as she stepped onto a wooden bench, Kushina was becoming agitated, Jiraiya wasn't only making a fool of himself but of Kushina as well. Kushina jumped, pushing her fist through the ceiling tiles, causing the man to fall to the floor. Women gasped and shrieked around them, fleeing the location.

"What!? Who dares interrupt the famed Toad sage at a moment of research like this?!" Jiraiya yelled, pushing himself out of the mess, dust fell off his clothing as he arose from the broken and dusty tiles.

"I need your help," Kushina smiled. ' _Jiraiya won't be able to say no to me. Just stay calm, smile, and don't beat him to a pulp.'_

Jiraiya sighed, brushing off the dirt from his clothing.

"Kushina. It's you... Is everything okay?" Jiraiya took a few steps back, in case the Red-Hot Habanero side of her stepped out for a moment.

"I'm afraid not. Follow me." Kushina had a plan. She would have to get out of public view. Everyone in the village knew of her and Minato's relationship.

They started down a dim alleyway.

Kushina turned behind her to face the Sage. Kushina placed her palms on Jiraiya's chest, pushing him back to the brick wall behind him. She let her body push against his.

"What're you doing Kushina?" Jiraiya didn't move.

Kushina took her left hand, running it down the man's body to his crotch.

"I need your sexual experience." Kushina grabbed his soft cock, getting his attention.

"What if... I told you no?" Jiraiya closed his eyes tightly, trying to avoid getting an erection.

"Your cock seems to agree otherwise." Kushina blushed as the flaccid piece of meat began to harder.

Jiraiya had lost the battle with his body, he didn't know what to say, he was under the impression that Minato and Kushina had a good relationship. _'There must be a good reason she's coming to me. It's wrong to play with your food, but I think this is an exception. hehe.'_

"Why should I?" He snorted, crossing his arms.

"Minato is terrible in bed... The yellow flash just doesn't apply to his ninjutsu skills..." Kushina released his cock.

Jiraiya's laughter filled the alleyway. Kushina took a step back.

"I am no help to you." Jiraiya snickered to himself, _'I wonder is she'll beg me...'_

Kushina held another unpleasant look on her face as she put her puppy dog eyes on.

"Master Jiraiya will you please help me. You're the only man in the village who can satisfy my cravings..." Kushina tried to speak in a slow, seductive voice.

'What kind of cravings are we talkin' about here?" Jiraiya was teasing her, seeing if she really wanted him... KUshina didn't have a response, instead, she winked and began to walk away.

"Wait! I suppose I am willing to help a young, beautiful women of your status." The Sage cleared his throat.

Jiraiya giggled as him and Kushina began the walk to her home. The walk really let out the toad sages inner pervert as he thought of all the ways he could please his prized student's fiancée...

' _Kushina's ass is so perfect... So round... Her beauty may even surpass Tsunade's... What a creature!_ '

Kushina opened the front door, allowing Jiraiya to walk in first. The door shut, Kushina unzipped her jacket, dropping it to the floor. Jiraiya's attention had been achieved.

"Master Jiraiya. I'm going to need you to give me something..."

"I'm listening." Jiraiya's eyes were fixated on her perky breast.

"Fuck me." Kushina basically whispered she pushed on his chest, making him fall back on a chair. The red headed women straddled his lap, she kissed his neck, her hands began to explore.

Kushina felt his erection pushing through his pants. Jiraiya pulled his shirt off, exposing his muscular build.

Kushina kissed down the man's body, slowly standing up, the young Uzumaki girl began a strip tease, lifting the corners of her shirt exposing her lean body to the Sage. Kushina swayed her hips back and forth, sliding her clothing off slow enough to tease him. Kushina's breast's were revealed to the man finally, causing chuckles to be let out from Jiraiya.

Kushina kneeled before the man,

Her hands reaching for his pants. Their eyes locked as she pulled his massive hard cock out.

"Wow." Kushina broke eye contact from blushing.

Jiraiya grabbed Kushina's head, pushing her mouth onto his cock almost immediately. Her head bobbed up and down, gagging on him. Kushina sucked on his cock like it was cherry Popsicle, her tongue licked his shaft to his head, she popped the tip of his cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck..." Jiraiya moaned as Kushina's mouth sucked on the tip of his cock.

"Kushina stand up," Jiraiya ordered. Kushina obeyed. "Take your pants off," she did as instruct, sliding her black pants off. "Bend over, and spread yourself open." He chuckled again, watching his obedient sex partner do as he ordered.

"Are you a virgin Kushina?" Jiraiya got a nose bleed thinking of the twisted idea of Minato's trusted Sensei deflowering his one true love.

"Master Jiraiya, I would have surly told you if I was." Kushina's faced swelled red as she looked back to see Jiraiya's nose bleed.

"Oh this is going to be good," The Sage wiped his nose off. "Sit on my dick Kushina." Jiraiya pulled his pants to his ankles.

Kushina grabbed his massivly thick ten-inch cock and guided it into her tight pussy. She cried out in pleasure feeling her pussy stretch around the head of his cock as she pushed it into her wet slit. Jiraiya grabbed Kushina's hips, forcing her to plunge all the way down on his erection.

"Fuck!" Kushina gasped, tightly closing her eyes.

"Kushina, you're so tight!" Jiraiya moaned, releasing her hips to take a hold of her breast, his fingers pinching her nipples.

Kushina had no response, instead started bouncing up and down on his lap.

"Your cock, is so huge!" Kushina could barely speak, as she gasped for air in between moans.

Jiraiya grabbed Kushina's hips again, pushing the vulnerable girl to the floor, she was on all fours. Jiraiya placed his legs in between hers forcing Kushina's legs to spread open. Jiraiya relaxed for a moment, admiring her tight, pink pussy.

"Master Jiraiya please, I need you." Kushina moaned out. Jiraiya smiled, dropping behind Kushina. He reinserting his throbbing cock into Kushina's now dripping pussy. He did as she wished, and fucked her, slamming his cock deep inside of her. Each time causing her to moan louder, and louder.

"Are you cumming on my dick?" Jiraiya lifted his left hand, dropping it on her ass, the smack echoed through the house.

"I'm cumming!" Kushina cried out. Jiraiya had felt her cum twice previously. His cock was covered in the red heads white juices.

' _My turn._ ' Jiraiya giggled.

"Kushina... Turn around..." He pulled his cock out of pussy, Jiraiya pushed his cock into Kushina's mouth, his hand grabbing her long red hair, he began to face fuck her.

Kushina couldn't stop gagging. It was obvious to her he wasn't going to take it easy on her.

"Uhh... Yes... Yes.." Jiraiya grabbed Kushina's red hair with both hands now, Jiraiya was moaning out in pleasure as he shot his load into the back of her throat. Kushina, now a watered eyed girl look up to Jiraiya. A deviant smile swelled on his face.

"Swallow it all." Jiraiya pushed her hair out from her face. The white haired man let his head fall back, catching his breath.

"Tell me." Jiraiya spoke, as he took his previous seat.

 _'Has he recovered from sex already?'_ Kushina stared in awe.

"What is it?" Kushina stood. She took a seat on Jiraiya's lap, turning herself towards him.

"How big is Minato? I only ask because your pussy compared to a virgins!"

Kushina hesitated to answer, questioning if she should be honest... Minato surely wouldn't want her to disclose such personal information to his former Sensei, then again he wouldn't approve too much of her and Jiraiya having sex either...

"He's probably 3 inches... Hard... imagine a pencil..." Kushina was brutally honest.

"So, how did my thick, ten-inch cock feel?" Jiraiya slid all the way back into the seat, not breaking eye contact.

"It was amazing... I now fully understand why you're called master Jiraiya." Kushina winked to the white haired man.

"We didn't even break the surface, my dear." Jiraiya's hand rested on the Uzumaki girls bare back, his hand slowly slide up her spin, leaving chills from his touch. His hand rested on the back of her head. Jiraiya smiled, pushing Kushina's face towards his, Kushina and Jiraiya shared their first kiss, Jiraiya's lips felt soft, Kushina mirrored her lovers actions. Jiraiya opened his eyes as the kiss ended to find Kushina smiling. Kushina stood, cupping her hands over her breasts as she stood nude in front of her new sex partner. Kushina's attention was brought to Jiraiya's rock-hard mass that had been projecting between his thighs.

"You have the body of a Goddess." Jiraiya's eyes explored the red haired women's body.

"As you compare to the God of sex." Kushina blushed still focusing on the man's erection.

"Then we seem to be the perfect match." Jiraiya stood, pulling his pants back to his hips. The Toad Sage took a few steps towards Kushina. His hands gently placed on either side of her cheeks, Jiraiya kissed her again, slowly and passionately.

"How about you get dressed, and we go out for some food? Then lets say, round two?" Jiraiya asked, showing off a handsome grin.

"I always imagined you with a muscular body and a big dick." Kushina laughed, sliding her pants on.

"And when would you imagine me in a manner like that? Do you think of me while my former student is fucking you?" Jiraiya placed his gray armor-like top back on.

"Well, if he lasted long enough to imagine that..." Kushina murmured.

"He's that bad in bed?" Jiraiya stood at the door, Kushina walked to him, putting her arms around his shoulders. Jiraiya lowered his head, allowing Kushina to kiss him.

"Minato can't compare to half the man you areJiraiyaa Sensei."

Jiraiya smiled breaking the girls hug. He opened the door.

"Master Jiraiya!" A blue eyed Minato smiled, waving in the doorway.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Kushina started in disbelieve imaging if Minato had opened the door 10 minutes earlier, he would see a completely different view, Kushina bent over as Jiraiya rammed his giant cock into her...

"Kushina and I were just about to get some grub. Care to join?" Jiraiya saved the stunned Kushina from blowing their fling.

"I'm starving. So I'd love to!" Minato smiled, placing his green backpack on the floor next to the door.

The three began the walk to the dumpling shop.

"I'm so hungry from my mission." Minato was drooling at the thought of food.

Kushina didn't acknowledge her fiancée and partner of almost 5 years, she just started ahead of her. Jiraiya looked over at the young Kunoichi.

' _If she keeps this up we'll both be busted... I'm looking forward to busting in her again, I need to save this from being uncovered... It'll be no fun if she is single...'_ Jiraiya's hand rose to face.

"Master Jiraiya, what's on your mind?" Minato peered over to him.

The yellow flash knew Jiraiya only placed his hand in such a way when he was plotting something.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of this new story line for a book." Jiraiya made up.

"A new Icha Icha book? Should I look forward to it?" Minato had a pleasant look on his face.

"You could say that. Kushina, have you ever read any of my novels?" Jiraiya tried to get Kushina to open her mouth.

"Um, I have read The Tail of a Gutsy Ninja... Not the Icha book..." Kushina lied, as she blushed at the thought of her and the mature ninja having sex similar to what was depicted in his book.

' _I can't believe master Jiraiya is making me feel so weird... He's turning me on by just glancing at me. Wow, I wish Minato was still on a mission. Jiraiya and I surely would have been having some sexual adventure by now.'_ Kushina sighed, getting Minato's attention.

"Kushina I missed you." Minato swung his arm around his partner.

"I missed you." She lied and smiled.

Jiraiya smiled as his eyes spotted the sign.

"Felt like a longer walk than usual." Kushina took a deep breath in, glad the walk was over. ' _At least now, having food in front of you is good excuse to not speak..'_

Each shinobi took a seat. Minato next to Kushina, and Kushina across from Jiraiya.

"We'll have each 3 dumpling," Jiraiya spoke for the group. "I heard you might be taking on a squad?" Jiraiya sipped on his freshly poured Sake, the Sages eyes shifted over to Kushina who was seductively staring at him back.

"You heard correctly," Minato nodded. "Three younger kids. Hatake, Kakashi; Who was number one of his class. Uchiha, Obito; Almost the worst in the class. Then an aspiring Medical Kunoichi; Nohara, Rin." Minato blabbered on.

Kushina crossed her legs as the feeling of hot liquid flowing from between her legs started... She knew that she and Jiraiya would have to have another sexual escapade soon enough. How long could she wait, though?

The tri-colored dumplings were placed before the three, they all began to eat.

Kushina stared out daydreaming of her and Jiraiya. Thoughts rushed over her again. It's not like she could leave Minato, especially not for his Sensei... This would have to be in secret.

"Kushina?" Jiraiya glanced over.

"What?" She was pulled out of her daze.

"Are you going to eat those?" He smirked.

The women shook her head no. Jiraiya grabbed the dumplings.

"Minato, you must be exhausted. Let's get home and rest." Kushina stood quickly. Kushina and Jiraiya locked eyes, Jiraiya winked causing Kushina to blush.

Minato stood.

"See you two around." Jiraiya waved them off. The couple headed home.

Kushina laid her head on her cool pillow, thinking about her day.

'Kushina.' A deep voice ran through her mind. She sighed, having no choice but to answer the longing voice.

'What nine tails?' She snorted.

'You think Minato won't find out?' The fox laughed out. Kushina flicked her hand in a shooing motion. 'I don't care If he does...' Kushina tried to fall asleep.


	2. Secrets revealed

**I've been having some issues with my computer, so I've been phone bound. Hopefully it isn't to bad. But chapter two.**

* * *

Secrets revealed.

Kushina was sitting in a bath, resting her

muscles from the previous mission she was sent on.

Minato had been away for almost a month now. Since his promotion to Hokage, the yellow flash hasn't spent to much time home with his wife.

Kushina opened her eyes slowly, as the sound of a knock echoed throughout the quiet home.

"Come in!" She yelled. Kushina knew only one person who would be visiting her while her husband was away.

The bathroom door creaked open slowly, steam fleeing the tiled room.

"I came at a perfect time today, didn't I?" The male voice laughed.

"Jiraiya I'm so sore." Kushina complained.

 _'To sore? From a week ago? Or from last night?'_ The sage let out another giggle.

Kushina pulled the drain cover, letting the soapy water spiral down the drain.

Jiraiya sat on the closed toilet seat, watching.

She stood, stepping out of the tub.

Her body glistened with water.

"Is this really that much to excite you?" Kushina slowly walked over to her lover, staring at his erection.

' _Minato please be gone for a little longer._ ' Kushina snickered.

"You're sexy." Jiraiya's hands started at her hips, sliding up to her breast, his hands gently fondling, pinching her nipples.

The sannin's erection looked as if it was going to rips through his pants.

Kushina turned away, walking to the bedroom.

"Babe don't tease me like this." Jiraiya whined. He stood up, adjusting his extension, and followed Kushina's lead.

Jiraiya liked what he saw, Kushina laying on the bed, naked.

 _'It's like a dream come true_.' Jiraiya smiled, taking his clothing off quickly. He grabbed Kushina's hips, pulling them to his face.

The Sannins tongue slowly messaged his lovers clit, tracing imaginary circles. He left enough spit for a lubercation agent.

Kushina kissed Jiraiya, tasting herself on him. She knew this would only turn him on even more.

"You're still teasing me?" Jiraiya gasped as Kushina lightly sucked on his neck.

"I'm not waiting anymore." Jiraiya whispered, he jammed his cock into her wet slit.

It was so unexpected, the wind was knocked out of Kushina.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina gasped.

He had never gone this hard before. Kushina grabbed Jiraiya's hair pushing his mouth to hers. Her tongue slide around his.

His pace finally slowed. It was still enough to send a shockwave down Kushina's spine with each thrust.

Jiraiya left the tip of cock inside her, as he started to cum. Kushina's leg wrapped around his back pushing him deeper inside her.

"Uhh!" Jiraiya's body shook.

"That for earlier." Kushina winked.

Jiraiya withdrew himself from her, slowly getting redressed.

"When is Minato returning?" Jiriaya asked, as he faced the wall where a picture of Minato and Jiraiya hung.

"I don't know. A week or two maybe, why?"

Kushina went to the bathroom.

"No reason." Jiraiya left the bedroom to the kitchen. He had become quite familiar with the house since he had been visiting Kushina regularly for 2 weeks.

"You have nothing in the fridge!" Jiraiya yelled to the home owner.

Kushina put her black short sleeve shirt on, her stomach was feeling rather upset. ( _Even before Jiraiya arrived.)_

"So!" She replied.

The red haired women went into the bathroom again, she leaned over the toilet expecting to vomit. Her eyes watered up as she felt the pressure on the back on her throat. She flushed the toilet,

' _What did I eat to make me sick?'_ Kushina sat on the bathroom floor.

"What're you doing?" Jiraiya stood in the doorway.

"I'm not feeling to well. I'm just going to stay in today." She admitted to him.

"Well, you have nothing to eat here." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Want to go to the market with me?" Kushina stood, a feeling of weakness swept over her.

"Just stay here. I'll go." Jiraiya walked Kushina to the bed.

 _'Jiriaya is being kind? He had only said he was in it for the sex, but when had that changed?'_

"O-Okay." Kushina smiled.

Jiriaya left the room, then the house.

Kushina put her hand over her stomach, the feeling of sickness swept over her again.

 _'Do I have food poisoning? Maybe the dumpling Jiriaya and I ate a few nights ago? No... He ate more then me...'_ Kushina was playing through different scenarios.

Kushina laid down, falling asleep.

Jiraiya returned to the quite house, setting the bags of groceries down onto the counter next to the refrigerator.

' _She can't expect me to shop and put them away for her... Or maybe Kushina is waiting for me in the bedroom, a reward maybe? Hehe..._ ' Jiraiya giggled to himself, walking to the bedroom.

"I'm back." Jiraiya's eyes focused on the sleeping red head. The disappointment swept over him.

"Kushina." Jiraiya poked at her.

"What." She growled.

"You owe me for getting groceries." He poked at her again.

"Can you just leave me alone for once?" Kushina rolled over, leaving the Sannin speechless.

Kushina sat up, looking over at the stunned Jiriaya.

"I didn't mean that." Kushina's hand rested on Jiraiya's arm.

"People are starting to notice how much time we are spending together. The lady at the market asked why you weren't with me." Jiraiya took a seat on the bed.

"People don't know that I'm married to the Hokage?" She questioned.

Jiriaya shrugged, putting his hands on Kushina's breast, squeezing them.

"Don't be so rough Jiriaya..." Kushina rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you Minato pregnant?" Jiraiya removed his hands from her body.

"That's impossible. We haven't had sex in a month or two."

'If what if Jiraiya got me pregnant... It would have to be at least 14 days ago.. When was that... What happened 2 weeks ago... Hell even 3 weeks ago?"

\- _Three weeks earlier -_

"Jiraiya..." Kushina mumbled, her hand grabbed the Sages, as they sat on the sofa together.

"What is it?" He immediately responded, taking a swig of some alcoholic drink.

Kushina was hesitant to talk to the Sannin about stopping the relationship.

Jiraiya and her had been fooling around for a few months now.

"Do you ever feel bad... About what we're doing?" Kushina looked over at the white haired man next to her.

Jiraiya returned the eye contact.

"No. Kushina... You need to understand something. I could careless if you're married. Hell that makes it exciting, it's just unfortunate that Minato is your husband." He shrugged.

"What would you do if I said I wanted to end this?" Kushina broke eye contact because of Jiraiya's uncontrollable laughter.

"I would have to punish you." Jiraiya placed his hand on Kushina's cheek, bringing her face to his, there lips touched, sending a tingling sensation through Kushina's finger tips.

"Mm, Minato will be home soon. That is why you're here." Kushina barley spoke.

Jiraiya laughed once again, picking Kushina up, bending her over the grey sofa, pulling her black pants to her knees. "End this..." Jiraiya mocked The red habarno. Jiraiya unzipped his pants, pulling himself out, Kushina reached behind her and began stroking his cock until he was hard.

"Don't mock me." Kushina squeezed him.

"You like it." Jiraiya mocked again.

Rye white haired man lined himself with her opening, she had started to leak with anticipation.

Jiraiya roughly pushed himself inside Kushina.

She screamed, tightly gripping a throw pillow.

"If you're to loud someone might hear." He smirked. Smacking Kushina's ass leaving a handprint.

"Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya began to feel himself reach his climax, watching Kushina's cum encase his mass... Jiraiya grabbed Kushina's long red hair. Pulling her head back, pushing himself deep as her body would allow as he finished.

"Ahh..." Jiraiya huffed, pulling himself out of her.

Jiraiya grabbed Kushina's hips, pulling her to stand with him.

Kushina almost skipped off as she went to the next room to get cleaned up.

Jiraiya pulled his pants up quickly, pushing his still hard cock to the top of his waist band.

Minato would be home any minute.

The Sannin made himself at home, resting his arms on the back of the sofa.

"Jiriaya, I can still see your erecetion." Kushina sat next to the Sannin as they did before.

"I didn't choose to be so well off." Jiriaya laughed.

"I hate when we have to quickies." Kushina laid her head back, sighing.

"Just leaves more time for more sex." Jiriaya laughed.

"Im back!" Minato called from the front door.

"Hey there," Jiraiya waved, a deviant smile swelled on the Sannins face. "So how's being Hokage treating ya?" He finished his sentence.

"It's exhausting, plus I don't really have time to spend with Kushina. I appreciate you keeping her company." Minato smiled.

"I've missed you." Kushina stood, smiled.

\- _present_ -

"Jiriaya... Do you remember when Minato came home for dinner a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. We had a quickie and ate. Then he left and we -"

"Jiriaya," Kushina interrupted her lover.

"You didn't pull out. You in fact did the complete opposite of that, ya know?" She glared at the Sannin.

Jiriaya was speechless. Words didn't come to his head at all, he felt as if he was in a blank world.

"Minato is going to know that he's not the father..." Kushina stood up, her hands naturally placed into her head.

"Say something!?" Kushina punched Jiraiya's arm.

"Minato won't notice." Jiriaya blankly started out into space.

"What! Are you crazy? Of course he'll notice! He's not stupid."

"But we're smarter." He responded.

"It's time to tell him Jiraiya." Kushina glared at Jiraiya.

"That'll go over great. Should I go up to him and say, 'hey I've been sticking your wife while you've been away, oh and she's having my baby. Congrats?'" Jiraiya laid back on the bed.

Kushina sighed, shaking her head.

"Just tell Minato your pregnant. Don't say any thing else. You won't be lying to him, and you and him can raise it like its his baby." Jiraiya shrugged.

"That doesn't bother you?" Kushina sat next to Jiraiya.

"Not really. I don't like children. But I do like the fact you can lie." Jiriaya winked, kissing Kushina as if nothing had changed.


End file.
